


Everlasting Sunset

by BlueCoral, Kiddy_Hinori



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCoral/pseuds/BlueCoral, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddy_Hinori/pseuds/Kiddy_Hinori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki, the sun will forever rise. Why are you refusing to believe in that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlasting Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting my work here, argh! Im so nervous >__

Kaneki, the sun will forever rise. Why are you refusing to believe in that?  
   
~*~  
   
Kaneki found himself staying at the playground everyday. He would sit with Hide for hours on top of the whale, which was their favorite spot. They ended up getting home late, but that’s not a problem. Kaneki didn’t want to face his aunt just yet and Hide said his parents weren’t often at home.  
   
So, Kaneki guessed it was alright for them to keep this way. Although they done nothing much there, at least both him and Hide did enjoyed the time.   
   
“Kaneki, look,” The raven raised his head. “The sunset sure is pretty.”   
   
Hide pointed to the sun, which looked like it was being swallowed by the earth. The sky was a mixed of orange and purple, indicating the night going to arrive.  
   
Kaneki faced the ground the second later, frowning as he hugged his knees close to his chest. “I don’t like it.”  
   
“Eh!” The blond boy turned his face to his friend, eyes widening. “Why not?”  
   
“I prefer sunrise.”  
   
Hide puffed his cheeks, crossing his arms. “Just because you don’t like orange doesn’t mean you can hate the sun, Kaneki.”  
   
The black haired boy dug his face in his knees, letting only his eyes be seen. “I don’t hate the sun, Hide. I hate sunset.” He uttered.  
   
“Hmm?” Creases appeared on Hide’s forehead. “And why is that?”  
   
Kaneki took a deep breath as he changed his position, sitting with his leg crossed and turned to face the blond boy.  "The sun is saying goodbye. I don't like that. The sun is going to leave me in the dark alone."  
   
He hung his head down as soon as he finished. Tears started to fill his eyes, threatening to fall.  
   
Hide’s eyes widened. He then let out a small smile, staring at Kaneki with a soft gaze. “The sun will rise tomorrow, you know.”  
   
Some tears wet Kaneki’s face and he wiped them off with his hand. “I know. That’s why I love sunrise. But sunset is-”   
   
“The sun is going to rise again the day after tomorrow.”  
   
“Like I said, I know that but-”  
   
“The sun will forever rise again and again to lighten the day. Isn’t knowing that enough?” Kaneki nodded his head.  
   
“I’m just..I’m just scare that the sun will not rise again.”  
   
Hide put his hands on the raven’s shoulders, slightly squeezing them. “It will.”  
   
“How do you kno-”  
   
“It will just rise. For you, for everyone. Kaneki, all you have to do is believe and wait for the sun to rise again. If you scare being alone in the dark, what’s the point I am with you, buddy?” Hide cupped the boy’s face, wiping his tears with his thumb.  
   
Kaneki’s mouth formed a thin line as he became speechless. He avoided Hide’s eyes as more tears flowed down his cheeks, forming small rivers on his face.   
   
The raven boy waited for any insult by Hide. He always done that to cheer the atmosphere up, but, to his surprise, there was none. Instead, a pair of arms snaked around him with a soft whisper coming afterward, right beside his ear.  
   
“It’s getting late now, let’s go home.”  
   
Kaneki bobbed his head up and down, but he didn’t move from his position.   
   
Knowing the boy refused to let him go, Hide let out a sigh, ruffling his friend’s hair.  
   
“Guess after you’re alright then.”  
   
~*~  
   
“Let’s go home.” Hide smiled, straining his tears from falling down.  
   
“Hide... No, please...Don’t leave me alone.” Kaneki’s face already wet by the unstopping tears.  
   
“Don’t set.”  
   
Hide let out a small chuckle, despite the pain spread from his wound. “Kaneki, the sun will forever rise ...Why are you refusing to believe in that?”  
   
“Because..”  
   
Kaneki clenched the blond’s hand tighter.  
   
“There’s always lie in believe.”


End file.
